1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor structure suitable for physical quantity measurement about intake air of an internal combustion engine and to an internal combustion engine control device using the structure.
2. Background Art
As a physical quantity measuring technique about intake air for an internal combustion engine, for example, about a flow rate measuring technique, a mass airflow measurement device of a heating resistor type is known (see JP Patent No. 3523022). This utilizes the fact that the heat quantity taken away from the heating resistor has a correlation with an inflow flow rate, and this is widely used particularly as a flow meter for air-fuel ratio control of automobiles since the mass flow rate required in combustion control of an engine can be directly measured.
Furthermore, as other physical quantity measuring techniques about the intake air for internal combustion engines, a sensor having a plurality of measurement functions integrating a flow rate measurement device, a pressure measurement device, a humidity detection device, etc. is shown as publicly known techniques as examples in which an airflow sensor, a humidity sensor, and a pressure sensor are integrated in JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2008-304232 and JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2010-43883.